


【毒埃】一个如果

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha Eddie, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Omega (temporary) Venom, but still Venom fucks Eddie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *毒埃没错，但是Omega（暂时）毒液/Alpha埃迪*与以往Venom给他的激烈的性爱不同，Eddie也想要点不一样的。





	【毒埃】一个如果

 

不知道是出于什么原因，也许是本身在不断适应地球生活的细胞分裂过程中出了问题，也许受到宿主Eddie信息激素的影响，本来可以无性繁殖的Venom也开始和地球人一样有了Alpha，Omega的区别。只不过Eddie一直是个Alpha，但他却突然产生了Omega的激素。

Eddie察觉到这点的时候差点没高举双手欢呼出声，但碍于Venom在看着他，他只得边喝着他的热可可边用握着马克杯的手偷偷摸摸地竖了个大拇指。

“我之前可以操你，现在也可以，Eddie。”Venom转到了他面前恶狠狠地说道，并在他们共同的注视下，控制着Eddie的手将他那根不老实的手指用劲按了下去。

“哦哦，放轻松，伙计。”Eddie拿杯子挡在了他们之间，试图掩盖自己嘴角的笑意。这太难得了，他似乎在和Venom的这场性爱角逐中看到了反攻的机会。Alpha的信息素轻易就能让发情期的Omega变得脆弱不堪。但是等等，他突然想到，后面要怎么做？他真的要上Venom吗？

“这个分化并不完全，Eddie。”Venom眯着眼睛打断了Eddie的思绪。

“它还没有定型？”

“没有。”

“那意思就是说你过段时间，或者明天就有可能变成Beta或者Alpha？”

“大不了最后我可以把产生激素的部分割掉，就像切除一个肿瘤一样。愈合会很快，我的身体就像重启，什么都会像没发生一样。”

“啊……”Eddie愣着又慢慢喝了一口热可可，他消化了消化，嘀咕道，“那可太无趣了。”他还想看看Venom吃瘪的样子呢。

“想得好像我一直在欺负你一样。”

“难道不……”

Eddie刚想就这问题好好说上一通，就突然感到自己的舌头上析出了一根光滑的条状物，像是另一根舌头一样，在舔舐过所有残余的热可可后和他自己的纠缠到了一起。这是个奇怪的吻，他说不出话来的哼着气想拒绝，但隐隐约约从那上面传来的Omega的味道钻进他的鼻腔，就像隔着纸袋子闻着好闻的肉味让他一下子食欲大起，不由自主地闭起了眼睛，轻咬住那东西追逐着吮吸起来。

“哦，你还想要多点。”突然Venom的声音钻了进来，他猛地睁开眼睛看见面前一直盯着他的共生体正津津有味地笑着，“你的脸都红了，Eddie。”

忍不住地，Eddie骂了一句脏话。

 

晚上出门吃完饭，Eddie去了药店找Omega专用的气味抑制剂，他不像平时买点东西前要算算钱，这次直接找最贵的拿。最贵的效果最大。

去结账的时候，收钱的和蔼中年女士对他说：“你真是个温柔体贴的好伴侣。”

“哈……”Eddie有些尴尬地笑了笑。

而那位女士又热情地说道：“你要不要看看这款新推出的Omega专用避孕剂？现在我们有优惠活动。”

“怀孕？”Eddie眨了眨眼睛，然后他便感到自己衣服下的粘液析了出来变成了一只手，手指在他的小腹的部位慢慢画着圈。

“就在这里，Eddie。我们共用一个身体，要怀孕也是得用你的肚子。”Venom说着悄悄绕到Eddie的后脖颈对着突然腺体咬了一口，吓得Eddie一个激灵，“第一个被Omega搞大肚子的Alpha，这话听起来不错。”

Eddie怪叫了一声。他捂住脖子，在对面人茫然的注视下抓过台子上的几盒避孕剂，付了钱就往外面跑。

回到家，他听着Venom一路念叨着“暂时当一个Omega也不错，你的反应比平时更有趣”之类的话走到沙发上筋疲力尽地栽了下去。不过所幸他的鼻子没撞到哪，Venom及时形成了一个柔软的垫子，护住了Eddie。这垫子感觉太舒服，就像个饱满的水枕头，Eddie先是把它扔到一边，但又忍不住拽了回来，把整个脸埋了进去。

他哼哼着感觉鼻子里全是Omega的味道，而且这味道还在越发变得浓郁。Eddie胡乱摸着衣服口袋找着药剂。可真要吃的时候他又舍不得，说起来这还是第一次他能闻到Venom的味道。信息素在他们之间打开了一条通道，Venom某种程度上不再是和他差别巨大，超越他常识的外星生命。Eddie动了动鼻子，使劲嗅了嗅。

真好，他想。然后被更多的信息素搞得头有点晕乎。

Venom在控制着这股激素。

慢慢地Eddie屈起膝盖，弓起了身子。药剂从他的手里掉了出来，滚到了远处。

Eddie的Alpha信息素也在做着回应。

他三两下解开皮带，踢掉了自己的裤子，踹走了卡在膝盖上的内裤。漂亮挺翘的阴茎释放出来，但这次不同以往地，Venom的粘液并没有迅速缠绕上来。他听到Venom在他体内咕噜了一声。Alpha的信息素确实在发挥着作用，它们能让恶劣的Omega变得老实起来。Venom还是有些疏忽了。

Eddie舔了舔嘴，他坐起来，一手抱着粘液聚成的那个垫子细细亲吻着光滑的表面，一手缓缓撸动着自己的阴茎。Venom有些抗拒，粘液变得更加柔软，似乎难以维持形状地要瘫在了Eddie的胸口。

“别乱动。”Eddie说着又搂紧了几分，“也别割掉腺体。我想用用人类的方式做。”

他抬眼有种错觉感觉Venom在面前盯着他。于是他又把身子往下塌了塌，打开双腿，他抚摸着自己的龟头，让马眼分泌出的液体沾湿自己的手，然后一路往下，展示性地拨弄着阴囊，再把它们往上提了提后，露出了自己的后穴。Eddie抚摸着那周围的褶皱，把它们弄得有点湿乎乎的。

他胸口的Venom的躁动了起来，从粘液上分裂出两条裂口，露出白色的眼睛，随后就要分化出锐利可怖的牙齿。

“Eddie，把你的腺体分给我，让我咬你。”但是Eddie又亲了亲Venom的眼角，用更强的味道制服了Omega，“嘘——”

Eddie做了个深呼吸，又进一步放松了身体，他的手指在自己的穴口撑开一点点缝隙，但Alpha的身体毕竟从生理上的就难以开拓。按Venom以往强硬地直接内外兼施的刺激方式固然能让他更快进入适合交配的状态，但是他也想以人类相对缓慢，绵长的方式做。更多的前戏，更多的等待，更多的饥渴，然后是被插入一瞬间的登顶。

Eddie已经习惯被Venom操了，真到做的时候，即使对方现在变成了Omega，他也觉得无所谓了。

想要给多的快乐，能感到快乐就行，他想着咬着下唇，将一根手指缓慢地插了进去。他仰起头，靠在沙发靠背上因为疼痛缺少Venom的修复而干喘。他等了一会，又低头亲吻怀里的Venom，从嘴角到露出的一点牙齿，再到舌尖，他故意发出啧啧的水声，再把自己的鼻子埋进粘液里，猛吸了一大口Venom的味道。

“就一会，就一会。”

Eddie开始试着用手指抽插着打开自己，一点点地从半根手指到一整根都能进去。温暖的内部渐渐开始有点一点点湿润，但是还很紧，疼痛也没有多少消去。他把手指暂时拔了出来，目光搜索着房间里能充当润滑的东西，而Venom在他做决定之间便伸出舌头在他的指头上狠狠舔了一圈。

充满着Omega的味道的唾液。在Eddie着迷地把手指塞回了自己的肉穴的那一瞬间，他的肉壁跟他的心同样饥渴地有些痉挛。两种信息素在他的体内纠缠着，他的阴茎兴奋地吐出更多的透明液体，而他也将这尽数抹进自己的体内。现在他插了两根手指，他努力撑开了一点肠道，另一只手也加入了这场游戏，翻弄着穴口，一起将嫩红的一点内壁展示了出来。心里的满足胜于生理。Eddie就这么射了一些出来，他的精液并不是完全的白色，混合着Venom的欲望。他把它们送进了自己的后穴，再得到更多的润滑后收紧松弛着肌肉将它们吐了出来，流进了臀缝之间。

“操我……”Eddie再也支持不住了，他的眼角红润，整个身体被体内的炙热包裹，他咬着手背，呼唤着Venom。

一瞬间后颈的疼痛让Eddie尖叫出声，Venom吸收着他Alpha的腺体，和他同化。黑色的阴茎猛地插进了Eddie的身体，在同时身躯迅速地膨大，将Eddie完全裹紧在了他的怀里。

他们粗暴地亲吻着彼此，也许也有部分Venom身体里残留的Omega的味道融进了Eddie的身体里，他骑着Venom上下耸动的腰部变得更舒畅地软塌下来。Venom的牙齿划破了Eddie的嘴唇，Eddie又搂紧了Venom的脖子。渐渐地他们缓慢下来，Venom学着Eddie对他做过的也温柔地亲吻着对方的眼角。但这实在有点像被大狗舔着，Eddie笑了出来，而Venom对他龇了龇牙。

“果然这不适合你。”

Venom惩罚性地又凝聚出一根阴茎，将它抵在了Eddie的屁股上。Eddie的笑容一下子僵住了，他抓紧着Venom开始慌张地摇着头。

“不可能的。”

“我们胃口很大。”Venom的舌尖在Eddie颤抖着的嘴唇上打着圈，“况且是你诱惑我们的。”

Eddie起身就想逃，但刚有这个想法便被四面八方的触手缠住了四肢和身躯。

“再商量一下？”

Venom充满利齿地嘴又往上咧开了几分，他的牙齿在生长，舌头上的倒刺竖了起来。他是绝对打不过Venom的。

怪物还是怪物，Eddie想着缩起了肩膀,他感到恐惧地闭上了眼睛。反正就和以前一样，他们总能靠着那些侵略与修复达到最后的高潮。

“随便你吧。”他叫道。

但Venom没那么做，虽然他没告诉过Eddie，但他喜欢吓唬对方，也喜欢毫无保留地满足着对方。他又给了Eddie一次亲吻，这次比上次要好了一些，即使他的锐齿和长舌在这温柔的亲吻下仍然显得笨拙。Venom等了他很久，等到他没了耐心开始用臀缝挤压着摩擦起那根还在外面的阴茎。

“准备好了，Eddie？”

Eddie睁开水润的眼睛。他们又亲吻了一次。

“……操我。”这次Eddie笑得比以往都要开心。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请给这里或者lof一个小心心吧（感谢！


End file.
